Forum:Sujestas (Andrei)
1 Cual vos sujestas de tradui va es per: He was a little above average height, but not enough to make him noticeable. Andrei *El ia es de un altia alga plu ce promedia, ma no tan multe ce el aspeta nonusual / ma no a un grado notable. Simon *Me ia scrive prima "poca plu ce", ma "a little" pote es ance "alga", si on no asentua un grado vera peti. Me pensa ce "alga" es plu bon, car si on ia dise "poca", on no ta senti la nesesa de clari ce, an tal, la altia no ia es nonusual. Simon *Nos no ave un bon parola per la sensas de "stand out", "inconspicuous", "incongruous". Simon * E si: El ia es alta alga plu ce promedia, ma no tan ce el ta aspeta notable. Andrei * Normal, averbos presede se ajetivos, e "alga plu ce promedia" es un averbo ce descrive "alta". Ma on pote dise "El ia es alga plu alta ce promedia." E vera, nos permete move "plu" asta "ce" ("el ia es alta plu ce promedia") per clari ce on intende la sensa comparante de "ce". Donce lojical nos debe permete ce esta "plu" moveda ave un averbo ante se... Sur "tan ce", me no es serta. En la pasada, nos ia usa "tan" par se mesma (sin ajetivo/averbo seguente) como un corti de "tan multe", ma a pos nos ia deside ce esta no es bon. Me no pensa ce "ta" es nesesada en la frase, ma ance el no es un era. Posable la frase es an plu clar con "ta", car, sin "ta", cisa on pote malcomprende "no tan multe como el aspeta notable" – en otra parolas, el aspeta notable, ma se altia es min importante ce esta notablia. (Un comprende strana, ma cuasi posable!) Simon * Me ta dise per boni la stilo: "El ia es alga plu alta ce la promedia, ma no tal ce on ta nota el". Patric * Usante la sujesta de Patric con esta de Simon e me pensa, totas en junta: "El ia es alga plu alta ce promedia, ma no tal ce on atende el" Andrei * Ma esce "tal" es bon per indica la grado? "Tal alta ce..." (Esta es controversa en esperanto.) es bon: el descrive la modo en cual el es plu alta, no la grado de se altia. "Atende" es un verbo tro forte: se sinifia sentral es "oserva afince no mal aveni". Simon * Me gusta la seguente: "El ia es alga plu alta ce la promedia, ma no tal ce on nota el." Ma me pensa ce nos nesesa la verbo "remarca" per "notice" en esta sensa. On vide/persepi multe cosas ce es nonremarcable, ma on remarca sola los ce es remarcable. Esta no sinifia ce on "nota" los. Simon * Si, la tota de me es per "remarca" :). Me vide "tan ce" no como "tan multe ce", ma como "ma no tan alta ce on remarca el", do "tan = a tal cuantia, a that extend of measure". "Esta fem es tan bela como acel","esta om es tan forte como multe otras tal joven - "como" introdui sola un nom o grupo nomal, a tal ce "esta fem es tan bela ce multe omes vole sposi el" - "ce" introdui un frase. Alora me no vide alga problem. Andrei * A, bon, tu es coreta. En la frase orijinal ce nos discute asi, on comprende fasil "alta" pos "tan". E me mensiona de "tan como" no ia es pertinente. Simon * Ance me no vide problem si on dise: tro pan, tro omes, tre om, tre femes, basta fio, car per me los espresa no la sola cuantia ma la cuantia grande o peti de cualias ce la nomes porta. "Very men" no vole dise "very many men", ma ce los es omal (manly men) o los fa alga cosa a modo tre omal, no tal? "Esta es ancora tro colina. Labora plu! Me nesesa un montania. Andrei * Per comensa, "tre" es 3, no "very", e "basta" es un verbo. "Tro" es un averbo, e normal* on no aplica averbos a nomes en lfn. En "me vide tro omes", "tro" descrive "vide", no "omes". (* En "sola omes va comprende", "sola" es un averbo ce descrive la nom "omes". Ma nos ia deside ce "tan" e "tro" es normal segueda par un ajetivo o averbo. Donce on no pote dise "tro, omes va comprende", ma on debe "tro multe, omes va comprende" = "omes va comprende tro multe" o "es tro vera ce omes va comprende".) On no pote dise "esta es tro colina", ma sola "esta es tro simil a un colina", "esta es tro como un colina", "esta es tro colinin". En lfn, on pote reusa ajetivos e verbos como nomes, sin cambias los, ma la reversa no es posable. Simon * :) Simon. Me no sabe supra cual cosa me ia pensa cuando me scrive acel. Ma me no vide razon per no usa "tro" ante verbos Andrei * Pos verbos, ma si, me acorda. Acel usa es lojical. "Me ia labora tro." Ance: "Me ia labora tan ce me ia adormi." "Tro" e "tan" es averbos, e nunca ajetivos o pronomes – per formi estas on debe ajunta "multe". Me no comprende nos deside presedente! Simon 2 Un frase alga strana: El esperia la sonia cual el pensa. – Elle rêve ce qu’elle pense (...comme elle pense). Me no pote comprende se sinifia. She experiences the dream which she is thinking. Est-ce que ca veut dire qu`elle reve pense d`une shose laquelle elle voit dans sa reve? Andrei *La intende es ce el pensa de un sonia (= se pensas conserna un sonia), e ce el esperia acel mesma sonia. Ma tu es coreta: la esemplo no es bon elejeda. Normal, "pensa" no es transitiva. Un esemplo multe plu bon es: "El esperia un sonia cual el teme." (= El ave un teme de un sonia definida, e alora el esperia vera acel sonia.) Compara: "El esperia un sonia ce el teme", ce pote sinifia o'' la mesma como la presedente, ''o ce el esperia un sonia en cual el teme (= en la sonia, el es temente). Me va cambia la gramaticas per dona esta esemplo. Simon * Me ia sutrae un poca de la discute car me ia confusa "teme" con "temi esperantin". Tota es bon en tu frase. Andrei * A, bon. La confusa es aora clar! Simon * Me ia ajunta un poca a un frase en la varia rusce: Me es min contente con la resulta. ---> Me es min contente con la resulta, ce me ta preferi. Tal ce la frase ta aspeta plu completa. Andrei * Un idea eselente, ma la parola es "prefere". Me sujesta ance sutrae la virgula ante "ce". [Davies|Simon * A, bon. Mmm, esta frase es alga strana en la parte franses supra averbos: Il forment des direstement et indirectement des questions. Andrei * Si. Culpa Patric :-) Me va coreti el. Simon